True Love's First Kiss
by MoreThanACrush
Summary: True love. But it wasn’t just true love it was true love that he hadn’t shot. It was just… there. CosmoxWanda in Cupid's POV... kinda.


**A/N: Alright, I really don't think this is one of my best fics... but ya. I was also wondering if you guys would mind answer a question for me. I was thinking about making a sequel to _Beautifully Broken_, where it goes through Wanda's pregnancy and stuff. But it seems there's a lot of fics about that around here, and I didn't want to write anything that would seem to... ordinary... lol if that at all makes sense. So ya, if you review, an answer would be great. **

* * *

It was spring, his favourite season. A season where the sun is shining, the grass is a beautiful lush green, and the animals come out of hiding. It could also be his favourite season because of all the love in the air. After all, spring is one of the most romantic seasons of all. 

And it was days like these that made him love spring even more. It was a beautiful day, the kind of day that made him feel as if he was going to be doing some good. The sky was a wonderful baby blue, with pure white clouds floating. The grass was the perfect colour of green.

He poofed himself out of his mansion, ready to do some of this good. It brought him to one of his favourite places – the school yard.

He liked to work here, because children were so easy to read. Not that they had a choice in the matter of who they were to love, but it was easy to see who they were, and who they would be a good match with, if they matched with anyone in that school yard. His light pink eyes scanned the playground, trying to find his next 'victim' of his love arrows. And then his pink eyes locked on something else that was pink.

She was definitely a cute child. But beside her, was a gorgeous child. They were twins; they looked identical. But for some reason, this other one was beautiful, and the other just pretty. Opposite of the playground, was a green fairy. Cupid smiled. He found the next victims.

But who to put him with? He could pair him with the smart, talented, yet-only-pretty-compared-to-her-twin, or he could pair him up with the very talented, not-so-smart, gorgeous twin. There were good reasons for both – he could learn and grow from the pretty one, but he could teach the gorgeous one about loving what's on the inside. But when he took a closer look at the little green fairy, he noticed something. Something he hadn't seen in a few thousand years.

True love.

But it wasn't just true love; it was true love that he _hadn't_ shot. It was just… there. He moved closer to see if it was really true, since the child couldn't see him, and neither could anyone else he didn't want to see him. He looked closely into the deep green eyes, gazing right at… the pretty twin. He smiled to himself. How sweet.

Well, he had no intention of doing anything. Okay, so it wasn't that he wouldn't do anything, it was that he _couldn't_. No one messes with that kind of love. But one could watch it form. His smile grew wider. This should be interesting.

"Hi."

The pretty twin looked up from scowling at her sister to meet the green eyed fairy. "Um… Hi."

"I'm…" he turned around, and checked his underwear, which received a smile from the pink fairy. "…Cosmo."

"I'm Wanda." She laughed. "Did you want to play with me?"

Cosmo watched Wanda for a second, and Cupid floated there, confused as to why he didn't say anything. That is, until Cosmo moved forward, his lips pouted outwards.

Before Cupid could let out a laugh, Cosmo kissed Wanda awkwardly on the lips, and Wanda pulled back. "What are you doing?"

Cosmo cocked his head to the side. "Well, on TV that's what someone does if they love someone…"

Wanda smiled. "How do you know you love me?"

Cosmo scrunched his face. "Um… cause I can feel it in my tummy." His fingers rubbed his stomach.

She laughed. "That sounds like you have a tummy ache."

Cosmo thought for a second. "Hm… maybe you're right…"

Wanda shook her head with laughter. "Probably. Here, you can still be my friend."

Cosmo grinned. "Okay!"

And Cupid let out another laugh. Another reason he loved children- they're so oblivious, it's cute. He thought for a moment, deciding whether or not to give them an extra push towards the right direction or not.

Nah. They'll find out on their own.

_Fin_


End file.
